Mr Plushie and co
by Lapen
Summary: Hao and his plushie visit the SK gang!


Mr Plushie and co.

Rawr. I do not own Shaman King nor do I claim to. All rights reserved. Also, all music names and lyrics belong to who they belong to. Not me. Also, I do not own the rights to the Vauxhall Nova.

**Summary**: Don't worry about the plot, there is none. APART FROM THIS! Aherm…Hao and his Yoh plushie visit the gang, with disastrous consequences. Some plot, eh? Oh, and don't worry about the OOC. Have I ever made them IC?

Haos' POV

It was one of those days. You know, sunny. And cloudy. And rainy. And there was a thunderstorm. And stuff. I turned to my friend, who was lying on a pillow, gazing up at the sky.

"Oooh Yoh plushie, are you busy?" I asked him curiously, for he did seem very busy watching the unusual weather.

"…" My plushie replied. His expression staying the same, he continued watching the skies.

"You busy….?" I asked again.

"…" It seemed he wasn't in the mood for talking today!

Oh well, he's like that sometimes. I decided to do as my plushie did, and look up at the skies. After about 5 hours, I got bored. Sure, the sky is fun and all, but you know.

"I guess..we should do something.." I finally said.

"…"

"Yeah! You're right!" I happily agreed with my plushies' suggestion.

We'd visit Yoh, y'know? That plushie thinks up of the best ideas. Ever.

"TO THE HAO-MOBILE" I cried, as I ran over to my Vauxhall Nova. I actually don't know why I got it other than it was greeeeen. And the rust added a…rustic look! Oh yeah! And the salesperson was really nice. They let me have it for free. Something about sparing their life or...whatever. Dunno. Nice guy.

At Yohs' house

"Yoh, oh Yoh, like, look at me!" Amidamaru squealed as he pranced about..in the air. Waving a plastic wand, imitating a fairy.

"Yes, that's beautiful, Mr A" Yoh replied as he looked for an old vinyl in his collection.

The thing is, folks, we never knew about this collection. Yoh would never tell anyone about it though, because he liked to keep this sort of thing to himself. Nobody, absolutely nobody, would get their hands on HIS Abba vinyls. Never.

"Ah-ha!" Yoh cried, not because he found what he was looking for, but because he found an Ah-ha vinyl he thought he'd gotten rid of.

Yoh really wasn't into them anymore; he was more sophisticated than that.

Tossing the vinyl into a handy bin, he continued looking for his newest music.

"LOOOK! YOH,LIKE PLEASE!" Yohs' guardian ghost shrieked, still waving that wand about.

"Go play with your Fluffy Pink Princess tea set I got you!" Yoh agitatedly answered. "I have to scratch some vinyl!"

'Mr A' sadly departed after Yohs' suggestion.

"Heh heh..alright.." the musically inclined 13 year old excitedly said to himself. Taking his headphones that were forever on his head off, he put on his DJ set. Turning on his "DJ studio" as he liked to call it, Yoh put the vinyl in.

"OH YEAH! TIME TAH GET BIZZZAAAY!" he shouted to nobody in particular, lost in his sad little dream of being a DJ.

Back to Haos' POV again

"Hey, tell me what you think about my car, Mr Plushie" I asked him, as I simultaneously completed a survey on Vaukhall Novas and drove the car.

"…" He replied with such vigour.

"Yeah..too true.." I ticked '5' in the vehicle performance question.

"And how would you rate the suspension on a scale of one to five, five being the best, one being the worst?"

"…"

"I thought so to.." I ticked another '5' box.

We went along the bumpy road, me admiringly looking at Mr Plushie, as he seemed to gaze intently at the sky. Someone waved and shouted at us as we passed along the dirt road.

"GET OFF THE ROAD YA IDIOT IT LEADS TO A…"

He never really seemed to finish , we must have been going to fast for him! But he was such a nice person I thought I'd wave back at him. The nice man continued waving as I waved back at him through the rear window.

"…!"

"What is it, Mr Plushie?" I politely asked him.

Mr Plushie just fell sideways as the car went over another bump. The dirt road seemed to get thinner, and then I realised!

"We need some music!" I pressed the 'ON' button, and Madonnas "Material Girl" began to play.

"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me…" I sang along to the wonderful lyrics, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

"…" Mr Plushie just stared at the exposed wires on his side of the car.

Up ahead, there was some kind of rickety bridge thingy. It looked awfully dangerous, but I thought that I should ask Mr Plushie his opinion on the situation.

"Hey Plush, what do you think of that bridge up ahead? Dangerous?"

"…"

"What's that? You think that perhaps this bridge was made 90 years ago by a determined young person willing to risk his life to make a bridge over a 3000 foot drop? And that his life story is a complicated one? So you want us to go over because you really abhor me?"

"…"

"Oh, Plush, you're so funny…" I drove my nifty Nova over to the start of the bridge. I gave my Yoh toy a hug, and put him back down in his comfortable seat.

"And I am a material girl…" I sang as we started to cross over the rickety wooden bridge above a river 3000 feet below.

I decided to go slowly, as crossing over a bridge made by a kid 90 years ago is an extraordinary event! Rolling the window down, I looked down at the amazing river with the people splashing and screaming…and red…stuff…wait a minute…it was…

"BLOOD! Fake blood! Oh, oh, Plushie look!" I grabbed the soft toy and showed him the scene below.

"You see…? They're filming a horror movie down there…" I smiled at the plushie. I just hoped he'd remember our wonderful adventures together, and I wanted to give him lovely memories of the times.

"…!"

"Helllp…..!" One of the people in the water screamed up to us.

"Aww..they want us to be in the movie too! That is so nice of them…but…we really have to go see my brother now, don't we Mr Plushie?"

"…" Mr Plushie replied.

Will Hao and his Yoh plushie get across the rickety wooden bridge above a 3000 foot drop? Will someone find out about Yohs' secret aspiration to be a DJ? Find out, in the next episode of…

MR PLUSHIE AND CO.!

Oh, and Hao can drive even though he's 13 (in his current reincarnation). Because I said so. Bleh.


End file.
